DE 10 2012 222 562 A1 indicates a system for managed parking areas for transferring a vehicle from a start position to a target position, and JP 002007233771 A discloses a parking robot as a pilot that pilots a vehicle to a parking space, where the vehicle automatically follows the parking robot.
In a fully automated (autonomous) so-called valet parking process, a vehicle is parked by its driver at a drop-off location, for example in front of a parking garage, and from there the vehicle travels by itself to a parking position/parking bay, and back to the drop-off location.